


Three Kisses Fan Comic

by idkmybffspock



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Lyrium Addiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkmybffspock/pseuds/idkmybffspock
Summary: This is a fan comic for Three Kisses by Ceresilupin"Dorian is running tests to help with Cullen's withdrawals."
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 21
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceresilupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceresilupin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Three Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905001) by [ceresilupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceresilupin/pseuds/ceresilupin). 



> Fan Comic of Ceresilupin's Three Kisses. Please go read as there's so much more! Beautiful!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905001

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized that I forgot Dorian's beauty mark! Oops


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8

Explicit work from this point forward. 


	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun drawing this and encourage everyone to read the fic Three Kisses. 
> 
> Thank you Chaos for keeping me on track and finishing the comic on time, couldn't of done it without your support! 
> 
> -If any of the images fail to load, please let me know. I used two different image hosting sites and I'm not sure if the second one will break. 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
